I am a bad girl!
by burntblood.1982
Summary: What if harry was a girl named Alex jade potter and had been left at the mercy of a children's home and wanted to bring tom to his knees? violence sex doms and subs threesomes and much more, adult contect
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea and harry potter is girl not a boy, called Alex jade potter sex, violence doms and subs murder.**

**I do not own any thing just the idea. **

**I am a bad girl!**

Alex was born on the 31st of July 1977 she lose her parents lily and James on Halloween the year after, and she got rid of Voldemort. (Or so they though) she went to live with her aunt and uncle, but this did not happen. Her aunt and uncle left her at a children orphanage in London. When the wizarding world found out about the saviour gone a man hunt went out death eaters and auors alike looked and hoped that they would find her Voldemort had come back already and the wizards hoped for the Hogwarts letters to see where she was Albus Dumbledore was dead, their only hope was Alex Jade Potter (A.J)

**This is her story.**

**Seven years old **

Alex was in the orphanage in her grey room with the walls pealing it was great, she already knew she did not feel strong enough she hated feeling this way weak, powerless and it was getting worst Rory, and Cole would be in soon she was seven, and was already being raped every night, it hurt and they always hit her afterwards she tried to tell the social worker. she had enough her social worker a mid forty year old male with bad breathe decided to see what she could do and had fucked her as well, it was making pissed off no one cared, and she needed to fight. So she would learn she needed to be clever, she was bright, and knew that she was nearly broken but needed to stay strong she needed to learn to defend herself plans forming she heard the landing creak they were here her heart stilled for a bit, every bit they took she replaced it with hate, revenge.

**Ten years old**

Alex was now ten and she had long black hair and green eyes pale skin and was beautiful everyone wanted her and her bed seemed to be filled with boys, girl's (adults and children.)

She was quiet and would leave the home every day and come back, today she found out about her parents and Voldemort and she was a witch, that's why she was always able to help herself out when she shivered at what she did to live. She needed to leave and plan her coming out party and she would use everything she learnt at the home sex, violence, and her personal favourite subs and doms, she would be a bad girl and then see after all everyone left her so she would use them and twist them until her toys broke. A cruel smile spread she would be a bad girl and bring the wizarding world to their knees.

**Sixteen years old **

Alex had grown up she had mastered the pleasured arts, as well as her magic light and dark she called herself lady grey. And her secret she was able to raise the dead, on goody. She had ensured that she would never die and had wonderful powers and it wrap around her like a blanket, if she released it with anger it would take out half the block, if in kindness she was almost like a vela. She got out of her bed it was a nice flat one bedroom in London and was lovely, one of her pets gave it to her, it was white and black with red everything from the bedding to the sofa. She loved blood and red just done it for her, her pets were in her bed, their bodies broke form the whips and chains and the gimp was sleeping after all she though as she went to the bathroom some of her pets, she mused did have different taste as got in the shower, dried and changed in to some clothes and went to work out after all she had a job tonight.

**T.M.R/LV P.O.V**

Tom mused to himself as he sat in Hogwarts where the bloody girl who lived was ten years he been back and killed the old man and had taken the minstery which had been easy, but the old man had been clever and not a sight of Alex and no address for her, he looked at the staff he was the overseer and ruler over England Snape was headmaster and the same crew as the old man, after all keep your friends close but your emesis closer still.

She was the last threat to his rule, unless he could turn her to his side. He remember she had felt powerful when she was a baby so she must be equally more powerful now he knew the fate of the pair of them as he had been to the d.o.m in his first year back. He looked around the chatting children and saw Neville Longbottom he was average he had choice well for his enemy, but where the fuck was she.

Also he was thinking about the new threat Lady Grey had appeared a few years back now killer for hire and had been killing muggles and magic users no one could find her what a problem.

**Alex the job**

Alex got dressed in her assassin chic which was long black boots leather (like pretty women) she put on leather mini skirt and red panties, she wore a red bra and silk white tank top and long leather coat and she had two wands both in her boots, her knifes were in the coat and in the arms, she looked like Aphrodite herself had come down and blessed her she was stunning sexy with the innocent look meets dom, her hair was in tidy waves going down her back and over her breast. She glamour her face as she was dealing with magics today

She gave herself a once over and took her pet, she had just dressed in leather pants and a dog collar, she flashed them over and went to the club, she walked up to **Black Mamba** and walked in the body guards giving her a nod as she did.

The club was loud with the red lights toys and pets being played with she walked in everyone looked she nodded to the ones she knew, the music banging in the club (I don't smoke the reefer) she pulled her pet to the side and sat him on the table with instructions to say she was in the toilet and to get her a drink.

Then she went to the back of the club where the real party starter, she was playing tonight she was being paid to kill someone one called Vincent Crabbe who had stolen some money and a pet form the manger.

She walked in and looked there was five people in there Crabbe was in the middle chained by the walls, he had on leather pants and nothing more for an older dude he was fit. She though. As the men turned and saw her she let her magic come out they all fell to their knees and did not say anything. Looking at them with a cruel smile.

"Lady Grey has come to play little boy" looking over to the other man he worked for the minstery but that was all she knew, "where's my money than half a mill and start to get to Voldemort as this little pet in his inner circle", looking scared they just nodded. "Half a mill to get to your master Crabbe now what should I do with you" she purred in a seductive way everyone a part form lady Grey wanted to be Crabbe at that point. "Money leave it here now go and I will never see you again." She said in a cold voice they left. She point her wand at it and took of all the enchantments funny they always did that trying to find out where she lived who she was ect looking towards her pet she went to the cd player and turned to her pet, "any music you would want" Crabbe stared at her as her aura turned sexy and he was hard as anything if you going to die he though what a great way to go.

As she played a tune she started to script of her clothes in time with the music when she was in her underwear, looking at Crabbe he seemed to be in lust and a wet patch had appeared on his pants, rubbing his face she punched him!" little pet who told you to cum.

"You been a bad boy" she said seductive touching down to his dick she rubbed it though his pants, he seemed to be in a real sexy state and then, she took out a knife come on little toy let's play our blood games as she pushed it slowly into his side, as she kissed him down his neck. As she took out the knife and saw the blood, "pleasure is always followed by pain" she said as she kissed neck and then went down as she kissed his chest and pushed the knife in his other side and drag it down his spine. "Scream for me pet "in her seductive voice as he did she got to his neck he looked at her "now die for me" in cold voice and she cut his head off.

Cleaning up with a charm and got dress she took his head putting it in a bag shrinking it and putting it in the bag to she cleaned the room up and banished the body to the m.o.m.

She walked out with her bag and went to get her pet she felt horney it was time to play at home.

Alex woke up knowing that she was going to Hogwarts and needed her full powers and needed to look sexy so not to die, seduction will help her and she was twisted she decided to wear green to match her eyes, it was red underwear a see though top that was green, a black shorts, and her long leather black boots always she wore for her wands. She had her knifes in her coat and gun in her back pockets, it was magic, that kept it there with red lips like a ruby and green eye shadow. Her nails black and grey which had poison in the paint was poisons if she broke skin she was immune to it. looking in the mirror she was beautiful breath taking, bless by the gods her hair lay in waves and down her back she looked seductive and dangerous, and she was coming out to the magic world to night, should she take a pet or pick on up. She pick one there and then she fancy blonde tonight she wondered if she find one. She had everything she needed and the head Crabbe.

She disappeared and appeared at the gates her long jacket and hooded robe billowed out showing her figure that any one man and female wanted to tap. Her tits were big but not abnormal, her wrist small she was little over 5'10 Greek goddess in human form. And she excised as well. She did not look like her parents just a mix of all dna in the pool.

And now she was after Voldemort. Well she was twisted.

It was dark as she walked everyone would be in the hall she choice today as the day to show herself, because he would be there.

She walked like she was like she was having a dirty dance with a man it was seductive and held promise, but she usually was a bad girl and took them in where they knew pleasures and pains went together. She got to the doors and opened them she felt the magic and followed coming to the great hall. Taking a deep breath and letting most of her magic out that it swept out in waves it was seductive and promising. And throw open the doors they hit the wall and stayed there as she step in all eyes turned to her.

She walked in all eyes on her, as she walked to the dark lord and in the middle of the she spotted her blonde hair boy wow he was good looking could be a good toy. And they saw it in adult size could be good.

She stopped in the middle

"Here you go darling "she purred "I thought you might like the head to go to with the body" and threw it at him it landed at his feet since he did get up when the doors opened. Wand out.

All the teachers were in shock as well as Voldemort he felt every wave of this seductive power.

Turning around and walked slowly towards the green table she jumped up on the table and walked up to it everyone was in awe no one was going for their wands and the dark lord was stunned.

Moving slowly up to the table she found the blonde one she touched his face and grabbed his hair pulling towards her then was behind him dragging up and walked towards the doors. Draco did not know what was happening he was in shock and in lust.

The dark tried to snap out of it but could not but was able to shut the doors.

Alex turn to Draco and kissed on the neck his eyes closed, when he opened them after she finished kissing him what was about 10 seconds he opened them everyone looked pissed at him the staff the kids.

"Hello little one knee boy" she Alex softly and he did do you want to come with me to night I've not had a blonde boy you will be my first.

"Stay there pet while I finish this" she knew she addictive and she had a lot addicts. Draco seemed to shake. Then she had another thought actually you can be banished to my flat stay there my other pets will look after you as she snap her figures Draco was gone. Everyone looked at her and was shocked when Darco was gone everyone was now speechless and also secretly wanted to go with her. Headmaster Snape and nearly all males seemed to have hard ones which seemed to get worst as she walked around and looked at them the females were stunned and in awe and very jeausly (sp) and wanted lesson in how to what she was doing but just watched.

Walking around she decided to talk and she moved she swept her hair back everyone grasped. The lightning bolt scar was there.

She moved and looked at the students touching their heads, she got on to the raven claw table, and walked down. She was even more seductive and kept them submissive and spoke in a seductive way.

"Hello everyone my name is Alex jade potter or (A.J) for short or you called me Lady Grey with that the dark Lord looked shocked, she purred and seemed to have tune in her head as she danced down the table some boys in the hall had cum due to this (bad girls by on my mind) she saw they expressions.

How far could she take this before anything happened!

"But I not hear to kill the dark lord or anyone", as left the table and walked up to the other table. And then turned

"I just here to let you know that I am alive, "and turning towards him

And walked up to him he was very good looking he was young looking around 25 years.

She focus all her aura on him and his eyes filled up with lust and want and hunger.

Swaying softly bouncing slightly and all eyes were on her, and him

"My lord" she purred staring into his eyes he just looked horney

She went up to him

"I've been a bad girl I must admit this" his mouth just opened she walked up and touched him and grab his head and kissed him releasing him, she looked in his eyes, conflict.

And then rub her body against him feeling him getting hard with her body.

She walked as little back and said

"Oh my I've just be bad again, I have a gift for you my lord one of my pets belongs to you has the dark mark name is Doyle, you lost him a few weeks ago he is a good toy but for a peace offering I give him back as she flicked her hand and Doyle in black pants appeared ops and flicked her hand again and he had black robes on, the dark lords were wide and nothing come to him the seductive power had him.

Walking up to Doyle "hey pet your home now you won't be with the bad girl anymore, you won't be with hottest misfit" she said to him people who heard

"Doyle get up" said the dark lord looking really pissed at him having attention. "Be careful my lord I think he maybe addicted to me"

As the power went through the hall everyone was effect and Doyle loved it

She walked back to the hall

Turning around she went

"if anyone thinks they can handle it, want it, come and get it, I be around after all, I am a bad girl but remember this I am a bad girl and I will bring you to your knees I be back, I bring the boy back tomorrow I've never had blonde before" as she said this they was some moans coming from the tables she looked at to the lord and to Doyle for example or don't believe me and she called to Doyle and everyone looked at him

"A girl like me" as she pulled Doyle to her kissing him

"Will bring you to your knees "she said loudly in her best voice

"And then you can tie me up" as his knees gave out and then she smack him around the face leaving a mark. Everyone watch as he got owned

As she let go she looked up to the dark lord and said "I 'm bad, bad girl you can punish me look me up master" he looked in need as their eyes met she turned and opened the doors and left.

Leaving behind an addicted student body high on her power a horny dark lord and teachers all wanting her in every way, and a challenge for the dark lord to take her and over power her to be her dom.

"Sweet dreams everyone" was heard as the doors closed.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Alex appeared at her home a penthouse in London her pets were in the middle of a party who were muggle and magical and all were addicted to her she Draco tied up to a chair while one of her pets were tied up to the torture rack, as she made her appearance know anyone who was standing went straight to their knees.

Alex went towards the sofa that was clear and sat down and watched as her pets got the whips out and then her eyes on Draco, what to do with him she knew her information about all of the dark lords followers and children since the downfall of dumdeldore and how the wizarding world though her the saviour, she wanted nothing to with them, after growing up abused and used and learning what she needed by the age of thirteen of magic and seduction. She wanted him to spread jealously amount his peers and parents, Draco was the one to do this as the dark lord would be really hers after all their power levels were the same. Until she got bored.

So what to do with Draco after all the dark order were used to be shared she did not want to have sex with him but he could watch and she could get her female lover to do him, catching her eye, Bonnie come over and gave her gentle kissed, Draco was watching eyes wide opened, as she kissed her she whispered to her that Draco need pleasure only and will be watching her with two men and fucking him at the same time.

Getting up she put on her music and started her striptease all the people room started to watch her dance around the room. It was like she was fucking in time with the music, taking her coat of and tearing of her top and taking her kickers of she pointing her figure to her two boys, starting going down on them and kissing and they started to touch her and moaning and groaning and sucking as an orgy. Started and the beats of the music were timed with every orgasm that was heard in the room Draco was been fucked by bonnie while watching Alex be fucked by two different men it was a turn on and he did not last long.

After a little while he fell asleep and a woke the next morning on the sofa naked coved in a blanket and there was bodies all over the place all in different states of undress. He heard someone in the kitchen and followed the noise and met Alex. Getting some juice and eating an apple.

"Hello Darco did you have fun last night" she mused over her apple, a smile played on her lips.

"Yeah it was fun, when do I have to go back "looking like a lost puppy and making sure the blanket was tight

"This afternoon, I'm taking you back to Malfoy mansion, and you're going give your lord a letter for me go and get cleaned up and your clothes, are clean my house elf's cleaned them so you be alright for school. He went into the bathroom and had a shower and watched himself and got dressed and after a little while everyone was washed dressed and changed and music and drugs come out and people were having a great time, he sat there watching them.

And then Alex come out dressed back corset hot pants pvc and boots long her long leather coat, pink lips and beautiful eye makeup, Draco was nearly panting.

As were lots of others and they all went to kiss her and say good morning it took about tem minutes. She told them that they were all meeting up Black mamba club and she was pole dancing tonight and she, looked around after she took Draco home with the black letter for the dark lord and she wanted Nate to come with her, he was black pant and a string vest a black collar around his neck fixed with a chain. And black eye liner on. Long black hair and was very handsome (vin diesel look with long black hair)

Holding out her hand for Draco and her pet she told them she meet them in the club in a few hours. And disappeared, and reappeared at the mansion.

As they pop in she walked with her pet and Draco up to the front door it was opened by a women, Draco looked at the women "hi mum, this is Alex and her pet" she cuddle Draco

"Oh my dear are you okay "

"Year mum fine"

Cissy was looking at the women she was powerful beautiful and lovely like the most beautiful painting not a smudge out of place just breath taking.

"Would you like to come in Mrs?!

"Potter and no I got a dance to do, but please make sure your master gets that letter Draco and walked but up the road. Leaving a shocked lady Malfoy at the door.

Walking into his home he passed the living room and seeing a meeting taking place and saw the dark lord knocked on the door and went in, it was a big meeting and gave up the letter he had been given. The dark lord looked at him with a kind of rage as he took the letter and said stay there.

While he read the letter he saw the usual people Nott, Goyle, Parkinson, Crabbe, Rockwood and many more and his father and god father Snape.

All looking at him, gulping and trying not to feel fear.

After their lord had finished he smiled a cruel smile and started questioning Draco he told him that she was going to Black mamba tonight and would be dancing and that she had a lot of people and that she was good at what she done, and it was a brilliant night his eyes glazed at the though.

"You may go back to school Draco" Draco left

Well my followers we are going to black mamba to night.

That night at black Mamba the dark lord and some of his followers went in and the red lighting the toys and pets and atmosphere was turning them on, but had not seen Alex and then were sitting in a booth which was opened planed and could see the doors, each were drinking, whisky and sprits.

And then after half hour she come in wearing a black corset with short pvc shorts long books and her face was pale with smoky eyes and black lips. And at her side were two pets chained while she was holding them each of her group was wearing sexy clothes, and were all fit, as they walked in the music was changed.

As she was introduce this is lady grey and her pets and she be dancing today and you can see just how bad her pets have been purred, the speaker.

As some dark seductive music come out of the speakers. Everyone turned to watch the show and my what a show it was most of the people in the room were touching there self and that was her turning up and walking to the stage as she went she lap dance some people, picking a fog and blowing smoke in the face of pet that she kissed and then beat got faster and everyone mouth was open and groans were heard, her pets were dancing with her and she was going down up in sexy moves and dirty dancing with them, when she got to the stage she snap her fingers, and then were on her knees, and she walked on their backs towards the pole and started grinding with the music and then she climbed to and swinging in a very suggestive way, and danced with it and then as the music slowed down and she slid down and it was finished clapping she bow and looked straight in the eye of the dark lord and winked and now she purred for your viewing pleasure, pleasured followed by pain as Nate come up, on the stage and stripped down to his pants and was chained to the back of the stage and then she whip him and touched him slapped him and oh my did a right number on him, blood run down his body as she got a knife and lovely run it up and down his body, she then kissed him and got bonnie on the stage who gave him a blow job as she whipped him and kissed him. As he cum she finished and he was gone with bonnie. The dark lord watched Alex was now done she walked over to a table where she sat down her pets on either side or a drink in hand as she watched him.

He wanted her to join him he wanted to fuck her he loved playing with danger and since he had won he had not be able to play for a while not sex that was a bonus, no head games was what he loved and he knew he could play them well and his prize was looking at him.

His followers were looking at Alex in lust and wanting to be petted by her as they watched her stroke they heads form time to time.

After a little while Alex disappear at the back when the lord and Malfoy followed, they found her in a room having an orgy with a few males and females, moans and groans and cries of pressure could be heard as they watch though the window while she was fucked by two males and a licking out a female. Malfoy at this time went to the toilet to wank it was too much and the dark lord just watched as seemed to enjoy herself but he saw her eyes her eyes said a lot they were empty, indeed he thought as he watched why were her eyes empty.

Going back to his followers Malfoy was back and telling them what they saw.

Just then Alex come back and was wearing a see though dress, and was getting her people and left.

That night the dark lord watched as Bellatrix came into his room he tried to horney but could not, not until he thought of Alex and he gave the women a great shag, only because he wanted to have Alex.

After she left he remember the letter to meet up in the next few weeks. He wanted it more than anything as he went into the shower and got out looking in the mirror himself his eyes were always empty, devoid of feeling that was because of his abusive child hood.

And seeing Alex eyes she had been abused to.

He remember what she said at the school if he wanted it he would have to come to her. And he would.

Just then an owl tapped on the window he opened it

**Did you enjoy the show met me soon I can bring you to knees **

**Alex kiss **

Alex met the dark lord in a hotel room and they sat down no pets or followers and they chatted and talked a lot, asking questions about the war and their childhoods after a while Alex led him to the bedroom, coz only in the bedroom were there both in charge.

To be continue ….

If you have any ideas to finish this please help.


End file.
